Smallville: The 'Lost' Son of Krypton — The Rebooted Fanfiction Series
by SmallvilleAU52
Summary: Earth 1.5 - like our Earth - is hidden from what is considered as fantasy by a translucent 'wall'. Yet, it is until January 4th 2012, when a 15-year-old learns of his Kryptonian heritage & destiny as the Greatest Superhero - Superman! But is a world like our own ready for the truth? Or will evil — supernatural, alien & human — threaten all before The Man of Steel can be forged?
1. Pilot 1x01

_Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING from the DC Universe including the characters, except for my own!_

**A/N: Pilot 1x01 = The year is 1987 on the dying planet of Krypton, and time is quickly running out. As tensions rise, chaos ensues in the capital city of Kandor, as Jor-El finds a way to save his formerly deceased 'son' from both the inevitable destruction of the planet and the child's biological father, Zor-El. The events which will unfold will change everything – breaking the glass that shields reality from fantasy.**

**I decided to 'reboot' this fanfiction series, since my writing skills have improved greatly from when I began the first series, and because I have decided to use this opportunity to write 'episodes' that are a mixture of the comic books, Man of Steel, and (in particular) Smallville. Also, other elements of other fiction will be combined with _this_ Universe, especially since I am not limited by a budget, so I hope you will all love it! Thanks :D**

Krypton: Earth-Year = 1987

The red-tinted skies of Krypton were showered with clouds of what seemed like 'golden steam', with mountains going as far as the eye could see. Rao, their native red dwarf star, hovered peacefully up in the sky as if gazing down on them, directly above the advanced and technologically grand capital city of Kandor. However, despite the incomprehensible beauty of the city of Kandor on such a peaceful day, many Kandorians were in mourning of _the_ 'Lost Son' – a child whom never had the opportunity to live his life as the next El.

You could feel the cloud of grief and the sense of loss choking the great city, as large grey banners hung down from the sides of the towering crystalline palace belonging to the House of El, and on these banners was the House of El emblem in blood red. Furthermore, the streets of Kandor seemed completely abandoned for another reason; with almost all Kandorians having decided to stay inside their grandiose homes to mourn for what some believed were the 'end of days' – with some even claiming that Rao's Prophecy was finally coming true.

This was based on how one of the greatest scientists to have ever lived, Jor-El, had recently presented evidence of how dangerously unstable Krypton's core had become, due to factors such as the increasing resource mining permitted by the "increasingly corrupt Kryptonian High Council" as quoted by Jor-El during his impressive speech to the Kandorian citizens. Unfortunately for Jor-El, his emotionally-moving speech had caught the attention of the High Council, who exclaimed how Jor-El was committing treason against them and arrested the brilliant scientist for his 'lies'.

Because of his "outrageous lies" about Krypton's unstable core, Jor-El now stood in the centre of the circular High Council Chamber with its eight members sat on their crystalline throne chairs surrounding him with cold, malicious eyes and immensely proud stances. Jor-El stood at 5'10" with short, wavy whitish-blond hair and had deep-blue eyes that were quite common in the House of El. He also wore traditional white Kryptonian robes with the black outline of the House of El emblem in the center. It did not go without notice that all eight members of the High Council were glaring ferociously at Jor-El in a feeble attempt to intimidate him, yet Jor-El stood with utmost confidence.

"Jor-El!" the oldest High Council member who sat in front of Jor-El spoke in an echoing voice that tried to remain calm. "Do you know why you are here in front of the High Council?"

"Yes, I do," Jor-El answered coolly while narrowing his eyes.

The other seven members of the High Council leaned slightly forwards in a mixture of curiosity and anticipation for what they_wanted_ Jor-El to say next, but were severely disappointed at what Jor-El did say.

"I am here, because I told people the truth about our dying planet," Jor-El finished with a hint of defiance in his voice and added with a cold smirk: "Something which the High Council neither acknowledges nor shares amongst their fellow Kandorians."

At this remark, half of the High Council gasped in protest to what Jor-El had just said, while the other half growled furiously at the nerve Jor-El had for saying what they believed to be "blasphemy".

"The reason why we refuse to acknowledge your so-called 'evidence' of what you claim to be Krypton's dangerously unstable core is because it is simply preposterous and hard to believe!" a High Council member to the left of Jor-El argued to which the other members murmured in agreement.

"It is neither simple nor preposterous!" Jor-El stated with pure conviction in his voice, before he waved his right hand in the air to show a three-dimensional holographic cross-section image of Krypton, which began to illustrate the current severity of the situation and how it was only going to get worse – judging by how it showed the surface of Krypton cracking and spewing lava as it shook violently, before it would finally explode altogether.

"We need to evacuate as many Kryptonians in the limited time that we have left," Jor-El explained hastily, waving his right hand once again to show a countdown to when Krypton would explode which read '2 Days-4 Hours-15 Minutes' and caused every member to pale considerably. "Even though time is indeed against us-"

"If what you are saying is indeed true, which it is NOT, then we have already lost then!" the oldest High Council member sneered. "How could you possibly believe in the nonsense which is birthed from your mouth!?"

"Because it is the truth!" Jor-El sighed in frustration, but the High Council had finished listening.

"Liar!" one of the female High Council members gasped in disbelief. "You may come from the House of El, but you must never talk to higher beings with such lies as if you were talking to lesser Kandorians!"

"You are indeed right," Jor-El admitted with a deadpan expression on his middle-aged face. "Which is why I am talking to all of you in such a manner!"

"Execute him!" the female High Council member ordered while abruptly standing up from her throne chair – causing two incredibly muscular Kandorian bodyguards to teleport into the chamber with a massive axe in each of their large hands.

The two bodyguards wore coal-black Kryptonian battle armour which covered them from head-to-toe, as they strode almost robotically towards Jor-El with both of their axes ready to kill. Yet, all of a sudden, the seemingly indestructible crystal wall behind the two bodyguards exploded with such a force that it sent them flying to the other end of the chamber, through the wall and down the 850-meter structure – much to the shock and horror of everyone present.

"Guards!" the oldest High Council member shouted which summoned at least another five bodyguards within the chamber and then aimed their energy blasters at the incoming threat, who turned out to be tall, dark-haired and bearded man standing at 6'1" with battle-hardened blue eyes.

"Zod?" Jor-El gasped in surprise at the sudden appearance of none other than the famous General Dru-Zod, who Jor-El had once considered his greatest friend and ally. "What are you doing?"

That was when Jor-El's eyes widened at the unique full-body battle armour that General Zod was wearing, for it was black yet had a circular centre to it which pulsated what Jor-El recognized to be yellow sunlight, since it was Jor-El who had drawn the blueprints to the armour that Zod was currently wearing. It was due to this fact, which made Jor-El know that chaos was about to reign free at any moment now.

"Jor-El," General Zod greeted curtly in a seemingly British accent, before he faced the High Council members with disdain etched in his features.

"What is the meaning of this, Zod!?" the female High Council member questioned suspiciously, yet there was also a hint of fear in her voice. "Answer m-!"

The female High Council member did not even get the chance to finish her sentence, for General Zod suddenly appeared in front of her and then effortlessly snapped the middle-aged woman's neck with his bare hands at superhuman speeds as everyone in the chamber gasped in horror, including the supposedly emotionless bodyguards.

"Satisfied?" General Zod sneered and spat at the body of the High Council member, while the oldest High Council member shook out of his shock and pointed at the general.

"Kill him!"

The bodyguards charged towards General Zod from all angles, with one of the bodyguards swinging down their axe onto the General, only for Zod to swiftly dodge the blade so that it became embedded into the floor. However, the bodyguard did not have time to dislodge the axe, due to General Zod effortlessly backhanding the bodyguard through the wall, before ducking underneath two simultaneous axe swings and then jumping into the air to deliver a double jump kick to the two bodyguards – sending the two following after their 'fallen' comrades.

"Is anyone else willing to die before the hand of Zod?" General Zod questioned with a voice colder than ice, as the remaining two bodyguards tightened their grips around their axes, while Jor-El looked pleadingly at the man who was once his good friend.

_[Jor-El]: Do not do this, old friend. No good will come out of the chaos that you plan to birth._

"G-Guards!" the oldest High Council member stammered fearfully, only to realize that no-one else was coming to the High Council's rescue.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but my battalion is currently blocking your pathetic pleas for salvation," General Zod smirked maliciously.

The two bodyguards were about to charge at Zod, but Zod simply inhaled and then exhaled deeply to release air so cold that it literally froze the two bodyguards with ease, which caused all of the High Council members to panic, while Jor-El carefully observed General Zod, who was now pacing back and forth from one side of the chamber to another with his hands behind his back. After a few minutes, General Zod stopped on the spot and then used his superhuman speed to suddenly have his face merely a few inches away from the face of the oldest member of the High Council.

"Kneel before Zod," General Zod ordered softly in what he perceived as victory, although the High Councillor refused to budge – causing Zod's irises to rapidly turn fiery-red with heat. "I said KNEEL!"

Suddenly, General Zod fired thin, orange-red beams of heat into the High Councillor's chest with just enough heat to cause the High Councillor to scream in agony and forcibly make the elder kneel before the General.

"Enough, Zod!" Jor-El stated angrily, which snapped the General out of his perceived victory and turned General Zod's attention to Jor-El with a smirk on his face. "You have gone too far on this path of destruction!"

General Zod narrowed his eyes at Jor-El. He then glanced back at the almost-dying High Councillor, and then turned back to face Jor-El with a peculiar look in his currently confused eyes.

"Why should I, Jor-El? These corrupt puppeteers have manipulated and lied to all of us for so many years, and it has eventually led us to the eventual demise of Krypton itself! THEY DESERVE TO SUFFER A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH!"

"And how will this make anything better, old friend? You may wear that armour, but you are neither Rao nor any other god," Jor-El remarked coldly, which made General Zod tighten his fists in preparation of executing the scientist.

"But I will fulfil the prophecy," General Zod argued with a maniacal grin but then added with a composed facial expression: "Of course, with the help of your nephew's clone, I will soon make New Krypton from the 'blue gem' that you care about so much."

Jor-El's eyes widened in a mixture of surprise and fury at how General Zod even knew of Lara's secret regarding the true parentage of Jor-El and Lara's child whom they had recently lost to Rao. No-one should have known, unless…

"Zor-El told you the truth!" Jor-El yelled, even though he did not expect anything less from his younger brother and continued with a determination in his eyes: "But it does not matter. He is still _my_son, and I will never let you or Zor-El use him as a weapon!"

"Tell that to Zor-El, as he comforts your wife." General Zod smirked, before he suddenly appeared in front of Jor-El and then pushed the scientist into the wall with just enough force to crack it.

However, once General Zod was about to gloat in victory, the General was abruptly blasted through the ceiling of the chamber by an intense beam of heat erupting from Jor-El's blue eyes which had the effect of Jor-El's irises glowing orange for a brief moment afterwards.

"Well, that was unpleasant," Jor-El remarked with a slight groan and squeezed his eyes tightly for a few seconds.

Unfortunately, as soon as Jor-El had stood up, General Zod flew towards Jor-El and grabbed him painfully by the neck.

"You are NOT a warrior, Jor-El!" General Zod hissed dangerously, as Jor-El struggled and began gasping for air, only for Zod to deliver a right hook and send the scientist smashing through numerous buildings. "What makes you think that you can possibly defeat a God!?"

With his arms by his sides, General Zod propelled himself towards Jor-El at an unbelievable speed from the red-tinted sky. However, having anticipated Zod to do this, Jor-El rolled to the side while plummeting to the ground and therefore sent the Kryptonian general from doing so instead. Unfortunately, this only infuriated General Zod even further, causing his irises to flicker between flaming-orange and blue, until the rage that Zod felt could no longer be contained and was then released as an intense beam of heat erupting from his eyes towards the recovering Jor-El.

"Suffer!" General Zod growled maniacally at Jor-El who had only just managed to use the palms of his hands to take the full force of Zod's heat vision albeit in extreme agony. "Like _they_had suffered!"

If Jor-El wasn't currently occupied with keeping General Zod's heat vision at bay, the middle-aged scientist would have apologized to his old friend – even if it were to no avail. Yet, as Jor-El felt his strength gradually flow out of him, what Zod had just said made Jor-El realize something to his horror.

Lara and Jor-El's seemingly deceased nephew might suffer a similar fate to what happened to Zod's first family.

"NO!" Jor-El exclaimed furiously, before he sharply moved the intense beam of heat vision to a building on his left, and swiftly appeared in front of Zod with a look of pure venom in his eyes. "You shall not touch them!"

The General didn't even have time to react before Jor-El had knocked him down to the ground and smashed Zod through the streets of Kandor. This made General Zod temporarily dazed but still alert to notice Jor-El suddenly standing above him with a look of superiority etched upon his leering face.

"You are not a God," Jor-El spoke softly, as a shred of guilt seemed to shine through his somewhat conflicted eyes and onto the monster that lay before him. "You were a friend. _My_ friend."

For both Jor-El and General Zod, it seemed as if an eternity had passed between them, as they stared at each other emotionlessly and yet with understanding, before Jor-El almost effortlessly ripped off the armour from General Zod and rendered the Kryptonian General powerless.

"This is not over, Jor-El!" General Zod sneered with a vengeance. "Krypton will DIE!"

Jor-El turned his back from the fallen general and took off to the skies without a word, leaving General Zod to angrily order some of his battalion to pick him up.

"Jor-El is heading towards his palace," General Zod informed them through gritted teeth. "It is time for the garrison to attack, Faora."

* * *

Meanwhile, deep inside the crystal walls of the palace, a middle-aged and yet still incredibly beautiful woman with long dirty blonde hair wept for the son she had grown to love, only to lose so quickly. The grieve-ridden woman was Lara Lor-Van, and she was the wife of Jor-El. Lara was currently being comforted by a man who was none other than Zor-El, the younger brother of Jor-El, who stood at 5'10" with pale skin along with short jet-black hair and cold, inquisitive grey eyes. Unbeknownst to Lara, an apathetic and knowing smirk crossed his lips.

"We will get though this together, Lara!" Zor-El reassured with conviction in his controlled voice. "I won't let _my_child die on any terms or conditions which I do not approve of!

Lara managed to stifle; her face was quite red and puffy from all the crying, as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. "It's just, at first; I wanted to get rid of him because it was yours. But, recently, I now see that killing _our_ son won't do anyone any good."

"Well, except for Jor-El!" Zor-El remarked bitterly, as the intense loathing for his more successful brother filled his veins, only to then take a deep breath to calm himself down again in front of Lara.

"Jor-El," Lara sighed sadly, trying to wipe at least some of her tears away with the back of her hand.

Lara and Jor-El had been trying to conceive a baby for almost ten years before she had gotten pregnant. Of course, Jor-El was ecstatic, and decided to announce Lara's pregnancy to the whole of Kandor and beyond. Unfortunately for Jor-El, the child was not of his blood but the blood of his very own brother, Zor-El, who had long since held a desire to be with Lara from his early childhood.

It had all started one frosty night, when Jor-El decided to host a massive party within the El palace for both his latest research on Krypton's inner core gradually becoming more unstable and Lara successfully settling disputes between two other major cities on Krypton – thus potentially avoiding the two cities from going to war with each other and inadvertently killing thousands of innocent people (Kryptonian Wars tended to be extremely violent). Lara had decided to exit the party for some fresh air and to temporarily get away from Jor-El, whom she recently had an unusually fiery (for them) argument.

So when Lara had noticed the dismayed look on Zor-El's face no matter how much he had tried to disguise it, Lara had invited Zor-El for a couple of drinks at their childhood café. It was at the café, when Zor-El had asked Lara what was wrong in an attempt to 'catch up', where Lara had almost broken down into tears as she told him about how she and Jor-El were desperately trying for a baby with no luck.

Unbeknownst to Lara, as she was being comforted by Zor-El, he had stealthily snuck in a special red powder developed by Zor-El himself into her drink which would effectively lower Lara's inhibitions to the point where Zor-El had managed to successfully seduce Lara and resulted in them making love in Zor-El's quarters within El Palace. Unfortunately, the consequence of their love-making was that Lara discovered that she was pregnant approximately two weeks later, and did not know how to tell Jor-El or even to tell Jor-El at all.

Unfortunately, things took a turn for the worse, for tragedy soon struck as the baby was pronounced still-born when Lara was only halfway through the pregnancy. This led to the whole of Kandor grieving for the 'Lost Son' whose life had been stolen before it had even been lived. Yet, unknown to Zor-El as he comforted her, Lara had immediately confessed to Jor-El what had happened and gratefully thanked Rao for Jor-El being so understanding and forgiving.

"Lara," Zor-El frowned, once he had noticed the distant look on Lara's troubled face. "Is something wrong, my love?"

Lara had to resist the urge to cringe when Zor-El put a supposedly comforting hand on her shoulder. Now was the time for Lara to be patient, for she had to wait for Jor-El to do what was necessary to save _their_ lost son.

"Nothing, Zor-El," Lara tried her best to lie through gritted teeth and luckily for her, Zor-El seemed to have been fooled… for the moment.

Suddenly, both Zor-El and Lara felt the floor beneath them shake violently, although it seemed to barely have any effect on Zor-El who grinned victoriously. After all, it was only a matter of time for Zor-El to complete the final steps of his plan – a plan that Zor-El had planned for almost a decade.

"He's done it," Zor-El breathed in a mixture of disbelief and awe while gazing up at the ceiling. Zor-El then chuckled darkly, as he shook his head. "It _is _happening. Finally…"

It was only a minute or so afterwards did the violent shaking get even worse, as Lara tried not to reveal the panic that she felt growing rapidly inside of her.

"Z-Zor-El," Lara stammered cautiously as if Zor-El was about to 'lose it' at any moment, for it was definitely looked like Zor-El was about to. "What are you talking about? What is happening?"

The maniacal grin spread across Zor-El's face and the dangerous glint in his eyes made Lara plead inwardly to Rao for Jor-El to arrive. However, it was neither the maniacal grin nor the dangerous glint in his eyes which frightened Lara the most; it was how almost immediately Zor-El became content and somehow… at peace despite what was going on.

"Rao's Prophecy," Zor-El spoke softly as if all his problems had vanished on the spot. "It will be fulfilled after so much planning, so many sacrifices I made… for _you_."

If it wasn't for the fact that the floor beneath her was becoming more unstable by the minute, Lara would have bolted for the exit to get away from the madman that was now standing aside her with smugness etched on his features.

"Do you know what it was like for me, Lara? How it felt to be in my _big,_ perfect brother's shadow?" Zor-El spat furiously with his hands curled into tight fists. "Jor-El got every single thing that I wanted in life."

Zor-El began to pace back and forth across the room albeit stumbling a few times with his hands held behind his back, as the world around them started to fall apart and screams were heard all throughout Kandor.

"My parents' love and attention, so _many _friends and worshippers, and praise from an incalculable number of people not limited to Kryptonians."

For a brief moment, Zor-El paused as years of pent-up emotions broke loose of their restraints and burst out of the man with such force, while Lara kept praying for Jor-El to come to the rescue.

"Yet, none of them hurt more than the fact that Jor-El got you, Lara." Zor-El's voice broke momentarily and his eyes watered slightly, but this only pushed him to go on. "We were friends first – all those years ago. Even though you were fifteen, and I was a mere eight years of age, you still befriended me."

At these words, a long-forgotten memory was triggered in Lara's mind, as she remembered seeing the vulnerable Zor-El sobbing on the ground and defended him from a group of bullies. It made Lara choke a sob at how the young, innocent boy had become the _monster _Zor-El was today.

"We were such good friends, Lara, and I have memories that I will cherish till the day I die," Zor-El stated genuinely, as the tears flowed freely down his now-darkening face. "Until Jor-El took YOU AWAY FROM ME!"

A nearby desk soon found itself to be flipped over by a pissed-off Zor-El, who was barely keeping it together. Yet, a huge part of Zor-El felt alive for the first time in so long, for all the pain would be gone in a matter of time.

"You have Kara and Alura!" Lara reminded him and hoped that it would be enough.

Unfortunately for her, this only made Zor-El laugh bitterly at what Lara had said.

_(Lara): Where are you, Jor-El?_

"You honestly think I care about them – especially Alura? She was merely a consolation price, and Kara came with the prize!"

All of a sudden, the terrified screams of agony and sounds of destruction echoing outside of the crystal walls were silenced, as the shaking ceased as well to leave behind a deafening silence which had fallen upon the entire planet.

"Get away from my wife!" a voice shouted from behind Zor-El which broke the foreboding silence.

Zor-El had just spun around to face the source of the voice, only to be hit in chest by a powerful beam of electricity and sent flying into one of the crystal walls with a sizzling hole in Zor-El's chest. It was almost as if Rao had indeed answered Lara's desperate prayers, for standing at the doorway was none other than…

"Jor-El!" Lara cried out in joy, only to then notice that – to her horror – he was bleeding from his right side. "What happened?"

Jor-El attempted to smile, yet the gravity of the situation and the fact that he was bleeding quite heavily from his side made the smile instead turn into a grimace.

"I went to the lab, when Zod tried to stop me. Urgh!"

Despite being in severe pain, Jor-El pushed on with the explanation, as Lara supported him by wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I managed to knock him unconscious and got what I need for our son."

Jor-El then sighed, for this was going to be the hardest part.

"I also managed to slow down the destabilization of Krypton's core, but it is still too late for us and everyone else on Krypton. Yet, we can still save _him_."

The words that came out of Jor-El visibly shocked Lara, who could not believe what he had just said to be true. It made Lara feel numb inside at the prospect of her child growing up alone with no memory of his mother – a child who would be alone on some alien world as an outcast. Yet, deep down, Lara knew how this was all going to end. At least Lara found some peace with the fact that Jor-El would save _their _lost son.

"Lara, I need you to take this to the highest point within the palace," Jor-El explained hastily, giving her a sapphire, five-sided crystal from one of his compartments: The Crystal of Knowledge.

"What has this-?" Lara was about to ask in confusion towards the significance of the object in regards to their son but was interrupted by Jor-El.

"Trust me, Lara," Jor-El reassured her gently, their lips almost touching. "_Our_son will be safe from the destruction of Krypton, for I have made absolute sure of it. I have prepared a spaceship for our son. It will carry him to another… better world without the powers and the sorrows of a god, until he is truly ready to accept his destiny as the protector of so much and so many."

"B-But, they'll kill him!" Lara argued, knowing that Jor-El was referring to Earth in the Sol System, and despite only having been on the planet once; she had seen both the unimaginable evil as well as its incredible amounts of potential for good.

"Not if our son can show them the light to a better future," Jor-El pointed out wisely and calmly with resigned eyes. "They can be great people, Lara, when they wish to be. They only lack the light to show them the way, and _he_is the light."

A huge sonic boom echoed throughout Kandor, with Jor-El hearing it first with his superhuman sense of hearing, as he narrowed his eyes and focused his x-ray vision on a flying, raven-haired Kryptonian woman who wore a copy of Jor-El's full-body body armour and was rapidly zooming towards them while carrying the livid General Zod by his arms. Jor-El instantly recognized the raven-haired female to be Faora, Zod's second wife and second-in-command.

"Run, Lara!" Jor-El ordered to his startled wife and pushed her towards the exit. "GO!"

* * *

_**BOOM!**_

Jor-El readied himself into a fighting stance, moments before the flying Kryptonian smashed through the crystal wall in front of the prepared scientist with General Zod landing roughly onto his feet.

"It. Is. Over!" General Zod hissed impatiently, yet Jor-El stood firm against the General with determination in his wise and unimaginably tired blue eyes. "Move aside, Jor-El."

"No!" Jor-El said with nothing but pure conviction laced in his voice, while he honed his super hearing on Lara to estimate which level of the palace she was on.

"The General ordered you to move aside!" Faora growled menacingly, causing her naturally golden irises to glow fiery-red with heat. "You must do what he says!"

Unbeknownst to either General Zod or Faora, Jor-El had stealthily taken out what resembled a modified Colt ball and cap revolver gun from a compartment on the back of his armour. Jor-El also managed to unknowingly sneak out a transparent crystal shaped identical to the House of El emblem from the same compartment.

"No," Jor-El told them with unbelievable firmness in his voice, causing Faora to angrily charge at the scientist with her superhuman speed.

However, having anticipated this move, Jor-El immediately inhaled and then exhaled deeply to release a powerful gust of extremely cold air towards Faora, who was rapidly coated with a thick layer of ice. Unfortunately, as Jor-El had been momentarily distracted, General Zod revealed a glowing blue dagger from underneath his right sleeve and expertly aimed it at Jor-El's forehead, just as Jor-El tossed the transparent crystal towards Zod and shot it with the revolver.

"NOOOOOO!" General Zod seethed furiously, as the House of El crystal was shattered into a million tiny shards and quickly formed a swirling, dark-purple and black portal which occasionally created arcs of red electricity. "I WILL RETURN FOR YOUR SON, JOR-EL, AND _HE _WILL PAY! MARK MY WOOORRRDDDS!"

Just as the glowing blue dagger had pierced Jor-El's forehead, General Zod's 'physical' body fell lifeless onto the trembling floor, while Zod's spirit screamed uselessly as it – along with the frozen yet still alive Faora – were both dragged into the portal. By the time Jor-El had fallen with the dagger embedded deeply into his forehead, the portal to the Phantom Zone had dispersed harmlessly.

* * *

Time was of the utmost essence and this mentally pushed Lara to sprint up the spiral staircase as fast as she could while simultaneously suppressing the turbulent emotions threatening to overcome her. There was no time for Lara to realize how the silence which had fallen up the planet had been severely broken by the window-shattering sounds of numerous volcanic eruptions. Lara struggled to ignore the sensation of the violent shaking beneath her feet, as the earthquakes tried desperately to throw her down the spiral staircase.

Fortunately, Lara could handle all the obstacles that Krypton's destruction had thrown at her. Yet, when Lara reached the peak balcony of the El Palace, her soul and mind almost broke at the sight of Krypton before her. The once-beautiful city of Kandor was unrecognizable through the incalculable number of large fissures and lava spewing out from them, and the red-tinted sky only served as a haunting last reminder of the blood that had been shed during Krypton's final hours.

_[Lara]: No, I can't think like this. I promised Jor-El…_

"Goodbye, my son," Lara smiled tearfully up towards a rapidly disappearing spaceship, which had suddenly flown out and upwards from the floor below her. She then gazed down with a sad smile at the sapphire-coloured crystal in the palms of her hands. "May our love travel with you."

Time seemed to slow down to a near halt, as Lara hurled the crystal as high as she could into the burnt sky, just in time for the planet to explode in a colourful, spectacular 'firework' of green, red, and blue rock debris. However, despite the soul-breaking beauty of the destruction of Krypton, this was merely the very beginning of a series of events that were to unfold – events which were going to change the Universe forever…

**A/N: Revelation 1x02 = Earth has sheltered the 'Lost Son of Krypton' for many years as an actual human being – Daniel Li. However, the time has finally come for the lost son to regain his true self, with his first trial to prevent a chlorokinetic meteor-infected biology teacher going by the name of 'Poison Ivy' from wreaking havoc across Smallville and possibly beyond.**

**Anyhow, tell me what you thought of this chapter, especially when in comparison to the previous 'pilot'. If you want to more episodes/chapters, don't forget to review!**


	2. Revelation I 1x02

_Disclaimer: I do not own ANY from the DC Universe including the characters, except for my own!_

**A/N: Revelation (Parts 1 & 2) will introduce the main characters of the fanfiction series and these characters will 'evolve' as the story continues and more is discovered about each character. **

**Now, in regards to my "Watching Arrow" fanfic (if you haven't already read my profile), the YouTuber responsible for my clips has been taken down from both Youtube AND Facebook. Therefore, I have only Arrow season 2 episodes airing in the UK to rely on, so I probably won't be able to complete the other episodes of season 1 (Pilot 1x01 can still be completed). So, I have two ideas for you guys (although if any of you can offer other ideas, I'll be happy to listen).**

**1. Complete Pilot 1x01 and then continue the story with the characters returning to their time with only knowledge about the Pilot.**

**2. Start fresh with some of the characters instead watching season 2 of Arrow. The 'present' crew will be from e.g. Sacrifice 1x23**

**Revelation I 1x02 = Earth has sheltered the 'Lost Son of Krypton' for many years as an actual human being – Daniel Li. However, the time has finally come for the lost son to regain his true self, with his first trial to prevent a chlorokinetic meteor-infected biology teacher going by the name of 'Poison Ivy' from wreaking havoc across Smallville.**

_[Thoughts]: …_

Wednesday January 4th 2012 – Li Farm, Smallville, Kansas – (07:30)

Daniel Li gasped for air, before he abruptly jumped up from his bed, only to then lose balance and have his face smash rather painfully with the wooden floorboards. Luckily for him, nothing seemed to be broken or even bleeding, as Daniel lifted himself off of the floor with a groan and rubbed his face.

"Well, that wasn't pleasant," Daniel remarked through gritted teeth and yawned, as he remembered his freakishly vivid and recurring dream/nightmare. He then noticed the state of his bedroom and swore under his breath. "Goddammit!"

Now, stating that Daniel's bedroom was 'messy' would be an understatement, for it was littered with various pieces of Daniel's clothing as well as numerous video-game disk boxes for his Xbox 360. Old, long-overdue textbooks from the school also lay scattered among the heavily buried floor in the "Sea of Daniel" as Daniel's father, Warren, has dubbed it a few months ago.

"I'll clean it up later," Daniel shrugged half-heartedly, although he did mean it more than he did the last ten times.

_(Daniel): After all, this IS my mess to clean up._

Danielexited his bedroom and headed down towards the bathroom located a few doors down, while he dwelled on his peculiar dream which had haunted him for quite some time now. He remembered seeing the terrified look on the blonde woman's somewhat conflicted face, and the calculating sneer on the General's hardened face.

Yet, despite the fact that Daniel could vividly remember what he had seen in the dream, it seemed incredibly difficult to remember the names belonging to the people – people that Daniel could feel were or rather had suffered immensely before their mostly unfortunate deaths.

"It was only a dream," Daniel reassured himself while in front of the bathroom mirror, before he splashed some cool water in his face and then examined his appearance.

Daniel was a rather skinny fifteen-year-old freshman who stood at 5'6"/1.68m and had short, jet-black hair along with chocolate-brown and relatively large eyes for someone of his Chinese ethnicity. Furthermore, Daniel had slight traces of acne along the top of his forehead which was mostly hidden by his hair and had a few spots located around the edges of his nose. Nonetheless, Daniel considered himself quite lucky with the relatively little amount of acne compared to many of his fellow students.

"I wonder what time it is," Daniel wondered out loud, since he found it strange that neither of his parents had woke him up for the first day of a new semester at Smallville High.

In fact, Daniel came to the conclusion that none of them were currently at home, so he rushed to his bedroom and immediately took out his wristwatch from his drawer. That was when Daniel's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and horror, for the school bus was leaving in less than five minutes.

"Jesus!"

He quickly got dressed – putting on a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt – and dashed out of his room with his bright red backpack, down the creaky staircase and ran as fast as he could out of the house via the back door. It was due to running fast and not minding his surroundings, did Daniel not notice the post-it note stuck onto the refrigerator door written by his mom, Janine, explained how Daniel's parents had to go to the florist to get some new lilacs.

Meanwhile, far out in deep space, several meteoroids ranging from the size of bowling balls to the size of the common car were cruising towards Earth. Unbeknownst to the planet, the meteor shower that would occur in the town of Smallville at eight-fifty-eight in the morning would begin the chain reaction that will change the world forever...

* * *

"Will you look at that, Ben!" Joseph O'Connell pointed out while he drove his black 1967 Chevrolet Impala with a cool smile to his son, Ben, although the latter did not seem to care for he was coughing while his nose overflowed with clear snot.

Joseph was a middle-aged man who stood at 6'0" with shaven, graying hair and hazel eyes which gave off a vibe of stealthy deceit from the wealthy individual. The main reason why Joseph was wealthy was because his father, Magnus O'Connell, had gained a fortune through what started off as a small market selling cheaply-made gadgets to what O'Corporation was now – a multimillion-dollar business with some of the latest, state-of-the-art technology money can buy.

Therefore, after Magnus had tragically died alongside Joseph's mother, Sophia, in a terrible yacht accident, Joseph was 'forced' to take over the company. For many years, Joseph used his power to keep an iron grip over the company, and as a result, Joseph managed to evolve O'Corporation even further. However, Joseph knew that he was getting older, especially since Ben's mother, Victoria, had died three years ago to breast cancer. This made Joseph even more determined to 'train' Ben to survive in the cruel and unfair world that they lived in, although it did not seem to be working as planned, for Ben was rebellious like Victoria had once been.

So, even though he learned whatever Joseph had taught him, Ben had adamantly refused to be anything _like _him as evidenced by how Ben was dressed in a bright yellow Smallville High t-shirt underneath a black leather jacket along with dark-green combat pants. This was in contrast to what Joseph was currently wearing – a professional dark-blue suit and purple tie.

After hearing what Joseph had just said, Ben glanced up to where Joseph was still pointing and rolled his eyes, for it was merely a flock of birds flying away from whatever nature had scared them off with – it clearly wasn't even worth looking at for more than a second!

"How are you feeling, son?" Joseph questioned, although the question lacked the compassion it should have had and thus felt like as if it were more like a status update from a military superior.

"Just wonderful, _father_," Ben remarked sarcastically, earning a glare from Joseph from the rear-view mirror.

"Watch your tone… _son_," Joseph threatened lowly, while he gripped onto the steering wheel tightly, before he forced a grin onto his face. "Hopefully, your day will be both productive and educational."

At this remark, Ben smirked as he took his purple backpack and got out of the car.

"Yeah, it'll be _fun_, dad."

Ben resisted the urge to smile at Joseph's troubled frown, while he walked up the stairs leading to the Smallville High entrance doors, only for someone to knock right into him from behind.

"Sorry!" a familiar voice apologized hastily and made Ben grin when he turned around to see who it was.

* * *

Daniel panted and leaned against the wall to the right of the school entrance doors, as he tried to regain his energy. After a minute or so, Daniel checked his wristwatch, only to cringe when he saw how little time he had left before he would be considered late.

"Dammit!" Daniel growled and began running again.

It was after weaving in and out of the crowd of students did Daniel accidentally ram straight into someone from behind.

"Sorry!" Daniel apologized hastily, while he hoped that the person would merely brush the incident aside.

Luckily for him, Daniel noticed how the person he had bumped into was none other than his best friend, Ben, who grinned happily at him.

Ben stood at 6'1" with curly brown hair and the same hazel eyes as Joseph. He was also quite skinny, although not nearly as much as Daniel.

"What happened to you?" Ben smirked with a raised eyebrow at Daniel's exhausted appearance.

"School… bus," Daniel panted which only made Ben laugh - much to the former's irritation. "Not… funny!"

At this, Ben simply shrugged in response, as they walked down the crowded hallway and towards a room titled 'BIOLOGY ROOM 5' on the top of the door frame in gold capital letters. Once they had entered the room and sat down in their desks opposite each other, Ben sneezed loudly, yet no-one in the classroom seemed to notice.

"I think I'm coming down with something," Ben stated, wrinkling his face at the clear snot covering the palms of his hands, and then he smiled at Daniel: "It _might _be contagious."

Daniel rolled his eyes and took out his Biology textbook just before their substitute teacher – a 23-year-old woman with long, copper-brown hair and bright green eyes who stood at 5'9" – walked into the classroom with a brilliant smile which most students returned hesitantly.

"Good morning, class!" the teacher greeted softly in a melodious tone and explained: "My name is Miss Ivy, and I am going to be your substitute teacher for the next few days."

"Looks like almost everyone's here, except for Hestia Adams?" Miss Ivy called out and frowned when no-one responded after a while. "Oh well, let's get started!"

Biology Room 5 – (08:55)

As the sound of the ticking clock echoed throughout the classroom, Daniel could not help but groan as Miss Ivy continued to explain something which he had forgotten. It was not because Miss Ivy was a terrible teacher – in fact, it was quite the opposite, for Miss Ivy spoke with incredible amounts of interest and eagerness in her voice which captivated most of the students.

No, it was simply because Daniel never truly liked Biology in the first place, no matter how well that subject was taught. So, after enduring half of the lesson examining various types of flora personally collected by the teacher, Daniel decided that it was time for a 'bathroom break'.

"May I go to the bathroom, Miss Ivy?" Daniel asked politely, raising his hand up into the air. He made sure that there was a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Sure," Miss Ivy smiled with a nod and gave him a hall pass. "Don't be too long, or you'll miss some interesting stuff."

Daniel doubted this to be true; nonetheless, he hurried out of the classroom and headed towards the nearest bathroom while ignoring Ben's somewhat pleading gaze as the latter sneezed and coughed frequently.

_(Daniel): Thank god my hay fever didn't act up! I forgot take my medication today._

After exiting the cubicle and feeling much better, Daniel went over to watch his hands in the sink and did so. He was about to turn around to get a paper towel, when he noticed a bright blue light shining from his peripheral vision.

That was where he found it – the object that would unknowingly change Daniel Li's life forever.

In the middle of the clear marble sink was the glowing sapphire, five-sided crystal. It mesmerized Daniel so much as he looked at it that he almost made a grab for it, when he realized how dangerous of a decision that was. However, all his worries and concerns seemed to instantly vanish, when the crystal started to glow even brighter.

"Maybe one little touch won't hurt me… badly," Daniel added the last part with a slight frown, as he cautiously moved his left index finger towards the crystal in the sink and gently touched it.

Nothing happened.

Daniel let out a sigh of relief, although he knew that the possibility of injury was still present and, with even more caution, put slightly more pressure onto the crystal.

Still, nothing happened.

The temperature in the room seemed to decrease by a few degrees and everything went deathly quiet, as Daniel carefully scooped the glowing crystal into the palms of his quivering hands and looked directly down upon it in utter fascination.

All of a sudden, an extremely loud and high-pitched ringing noise filled Daniel's ears, making him instinctively cover them as tightly as he could. Of course, this made the crystal drop towards the tiled floor. However, unbeknownst to Daniel, just before the crystal had reached the floor, it had split into three smaller crystals that were each glowed a different color – red, blue, and yellow.

"Ugh!" Daniel screamed in agony, as the high-pitched ringing noise only got considerably louder, until he finally could not take it anymore and collapsed onto the tiled bathroom floor…

Li Residence, The Loft – Five Weeks Later (17:25)

At first, all Daniel could see was perpetual darkness accompanied by the faint sound of footsteps and unintelligible chatter. After several minutes, the darkness started to give way to the light, as Daniel gradually started to gain consciousness. Daniel then immediately noticed that he was lying on the couch in the Loft. Yet, as Daniel was about to get up from the couch, he tightly clutched his temples in pain as a slight ringing sensation hit him.

"Argh!" Daniel winced painfully.

_(Daniel): What happened? The last thing that I remember…_

A flood of memories came into Daniel's mind, as he remembered scooping up the glowing sapphire crystal and the events that soon followed afterwards.

_(Daniel): Kind of reminded me of the Crystal of Knowledge from Smallville._

Daniel chuckled at the thought of something from a TV show actually happening in real-life, especially in the town which Smallville of the comic books had been inspired by so many years ago.

That was when Daniel immediately realized that something was… _off_.

The supposedly short-sighted Daniel suddenly realized how his surroundings seemed unnaturally clearer to him than ever before in his entire life in absolute marvel. Daniel gasped when he found his vision zooming in on a small speck of dust on the floor at such a rapid speed, to the point where he could easily see the little microbe in the speck of dust as well as many other things that freaked Daniel out.

"What the hell is going on!?"

All of a sudden, the faint sounds of unintelligible chatter and footsteps that Daniel had heard while he was regaining consciousness became screams of _extremely_ clear speech and LOUD, earth-shattering earthquakes, respectively.

"Calm down!" Daniel muttered to himself, while he clutched his ears and closed his eyes and took a few breaths.

The various sounds that bombarded Daniel simultaneously momentarily quietened down, as Daniel carefully slowed down his breathing and calmed down. Unfortunately, just as he had almost cancelled all the sounds, Daniel's parents had barged into the room in worry, and inadvertently brought back the noise.

"Daniel!" Janine Li gasped at the sight of Daniel being in agonizing pain and immediately rushed over to embrace him in a hug with Henry Li not being far behind.

Janine was a 45-year-old Chinese-American woman who stood at 5'0" with dark brown eyes and short hair, while Henry was a forty-nine years old Chinese-American male with balding, jet-black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He stood at 5'2" and also wore a pair of black, thick-rimmed glasses and was somewhat pudgy, despite the fact that Henry did numerous chores around the Li Farm which had been passed down through the generations to his family.

"What's wrong, son?" Henry asked in concern after reluctantly pulling away from Daniel, although Janine did not. "Son?"

"Shut up!" Daniel snapped, which shocked both Henry and Janine, until they noticed the pained and pleading expression on Daniel's face. "Please."

At the tone of desperation in Daniel's shaking voice, Henry and Janine immediately stopped speaking and became absolutely silent. It wasn't until he remained control of his breathing did Daniel finally manage to cancel out the intruding sounds albeit with intense concentration.

"I'm sorry," Daniel apologized guiltily to both his parents, although their faces showed only sympathy and concern, as Henry and Janine shared an unnoticed sideways glance at each other.

"It's alright, sweetie," Janine reassured comfortingly while stroking his hair, before she decided to change the subject for Daniel's sake. "We know you're in a lot of pain right now."

"Thanks, guys." Daniel sent an immensely grateful look towards his parents and asked in curiosity. "How long was I out?"

The question caused Henry and Janine to give another sideways glance towards each other which unfortunately did not go unnoticed this time by Daniel.

"Five weeks," Henry answered reluctantly in the end and sighed. "Your mother and I were in the kitchen washing the dishes, when you suddenly appeared out of nowhere. You were unconscious, so we took you here."

Henry frowned, and his eyes darkened as if reliving a bad memory, before he cleared his throat and continued speaking.

"It was about an hour or so after you suddenly appeared in the kitchen did... the meteor shower happened."

Daniel blinked several times at what he was just told, for he swore that he had incorrectly heard what Henry had said, although Daniel knew that he had literally heard _perfectly._

_(Daniel): Five weeks of being unconscious and a meteor shower occurs? A meteor shower like in Smallville, as well as the fact that I found a crystal resembling the Crystal of Knowledge from Smallville! This is_Bizarro!

The pun that Daniel had told in his mind made him chuckle, but the stern look that both his parents were now giving him caused him to stop instantaneously.

"This is serious, Daniel," Janine stated disapprovingly. "The whole town is practically in ruins from the meteor shower, and quite a few people actually DIED as a result – with several others being injured... or worse."

Daniel bowed his head in shame for not taking the situation seriously enough and was about to ask what Janine had meant by "or worse".

"Argh!" Daniel grunted rather loudly and added quickly with gritted teeth to ease his parents: "I'm fine."

Of course, neither Henry nor Janine believed it for a second, as they both folded their arms across their chests and gave Daniel a sceptical look.

"Honestly, I'm fi-!" Daniel hastily reassured them and quickly got off the couch, only to then lose his balance and fall right through the floor of loft and land roughly onto the ground.

"DANIEL!"

Henry and Janine immediately rushed down the stairs and over to Daniel, who was slightly dazed as a result of the fall, yet strangely unhurt without a scratch on his body, which Daniel realized while being lifted up from the ground by his parents.

"What the hell just happened?" Daniel asked in disbelief and gazed up at the hole from where he had fallen from. "How am I not injured from _that_?"

Unlike the previous time, Daniel narrowed his eyes suspiciously when he noticed the sideways glance between his parents.

"You're hiding something from me," Daniel accused suspiciously, to which Henry and Janine simply looked down with sudden interest at the ground. "And it has something to do with the meteor shower, doesn't it?"

The tension in the room increased, as Warren sighed and nodded to Janine, who tearfully nodded back in silent agreement. They knew that it was time for the truth.

"Daniel," Henry began shakily and then gulped to compose himself. "Do you notice anything… different about yourself? _Physically_ different?"

At this peculiar question, Daniel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and nodded hesitantly.

"I can… see and hear a whole lot better than I used to," Daniel admitted with a contemplative frown. "It's definitely weird."

"Anything else?" Janine questioned with a barely-composed voice. "Like… how things _look _to you now?"

"But I already told you about my sight-"

"No, son, we mean…" Henry interrupted firmly and struggled to continue. "…how things look from a certain _height_."

If Daniel was confused before, now he was completely clueless about what his parents were talking about.

_[Daniel]: Height. What does Dad mean by height?_

That was when Daniel found out what Warren meant LITERALLY by height.

Before the meteor shower, Daniel was already taller than both Henry and Janine for at least two years, although it was nothing compared to the _massive_ height difference now. Because now, Daniel gasped in a mixture of shock and awe at how his parents seemed like little, albeit middle-aged children who didn't even reach his BROAD shoulders!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Daniel shouted in disbelief yet again, as he surveyed his new reasonably-muscular, broad-shouldered body for the very first time, before he dashed towards a nearby mirror in an unintentional blur of speed.

The person staring back at him was not Daniel Li, or at least; this is what Daniel thought while properly surveying his new appearance with a completely gobsmacked face. No longer did Daniel have ANY acne or blemishes of any kind on his skin, nor did his body have any unwanted fat. This – along with his greatly increased height to 6'5.5" (1.97m) – almost made him faint from the shock of what was happening.

"I know that this is a lot to take in, sweetie," Janine acknowledged cautiously. "And both your father and I can explain to you what's going on-"

"I think that… would be a great idea," Daniel stated breathlessly, with his eyes still glued to the mirror in awe. "Because I am freaking out here!"

Henry and Janine winced slightly. Nonetheless, they both knew that it was either now or never.

"Follow us, son," Henry told Daniel, who reluctantly agreed and the three of them walked out of the Loft towards the locked storm cellar, much to the latter's puzzlement which Henry seemed to pick up. "The truth is in there."

"Truth?" Daniel repeated with an uneasy feeling in his gut. "About what exactly?"

At this, Henry looked crestfallen as he used the storm cellar key to unlock the place which Daniel now viewed in a different light.

"Everything."

Henry pulled open the double doors of the storm cellar and went down into the dark, dusty place followed quickly by Janine and lastly Daniel, whose uneasy feeling had only increased greatly.

The storm cellar was someplace Daniel had only been in twice in his entire life: once when he was two and the other time being when Daniel was five – both of which Daniel could not remember. Yet, as Daniel noted the darkness of the storm cellar and knew that it was cold, he did not truly _feel _the coldness of the place nor was Daniel almost completely blind from the lack of light. In fact, Daniel felt _fine_.

That is, until Daniel saw the pentagon-shaped object with a length of two-and-a-half meters, a height of one meter, and a width of roughly two meters well-concealed underneath a large, black tablecloth. Its mere presence made one side of Daniel want to run as far away from it as possible, while the another side wanted to embrace it with open arms.

"What is that?"

"Your spaceship," Henry sighed, before he threw off the tablecloth to reveal the midnight-black Kryptonian spaceship. "The spaceship we found you in."

Time seemed to stop for Daniel, whose brain was unsure if it had heard correctly. Daniel did not register the guilty looks on his parents' faces, as he gaped down at _his _apparent spaceship which scarily resembled the Kal-El's spaceship from the TV show "Smallville".

"I-I'm an alien," Daniel stammered after what seemed like an hour or so. "An _alien_!? An alien who came to Earth in a spaceship that looks exactly like-"

"-the one on Smallville," Janine finished softly in shame. "Meaning you know that you're not human, Daniel, but instead-"

"-Kryptonian," Daniel gasped with wide eyes at his parents while trying to control his breathing. He then glared at his parents, although his eyes were mostly filled with a sense of betrayal. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you weren't Kryptonian – at least not at first," Henry explained calmly and continued with tears forming in his eyes.

"When we found you at Miller's Bend on Christmas Day of 1996, you were not an invulnerable, super-powered being. Instead, you were a just a simple, _human _baby and OUR Christmas miracle sent to us from another planet after so much praying from me and your mother. We only found out about your birthday – November 22nd 1996 – from the paper bracelet that was on your arm that day. But we also found this as well."

Henry went over to one of his many toolboxes located in a far corner of the storm cellar and took out a metallic octagonal disk from it.

"It… does not match any of the elements of the periodic table," Henry explained, while he handed it to Daniel, who was amazed at the very _real _Kryptonian Key being handed to him. "In fact, it doesn't match any Earthly alloys either."

Daniel examined the Kryptonian in the palm of left hand and used his right index finger to trace the engraved symbols along the Key's smooth edges. However, as soon as Daniel had done so, the symbols started to glow bright yellow.

"THAT has never happened before," Janine gasped in amazement and slight fear, while Daniel stared at the key and then at _his_ spaceship.

It was at that moment when an octagonal hole formed at the top of the spaceship's dome, which caught Daniel's attention and made him instinctively come closer to it before gently placing the Key inside the hole. As a result, the spaceship shone brightly and almost blinded the three Li's, who all shut and shielded their eyes immediately, until the light had faded to reveal a middle-aged man with short, wavy whitish-blond hair and deep-blue eyes standing beside the spaceship with a proud smile on his face.

"_**Welcome, my nephew," the mysterious stranger greeted warmly with a voice that exuded power and wisdom. "I am the Interactive Hologram of the late Jor-El of the planet Krypton, and I am your biological uncle."**_

Daniel's eyes widened at this revelation, for it was his own flesh and blood standing before him… in a way.

"_**You were sent here from Krypton in the Earth-Year of 1987, but you did not arrive until the year 1996 due to a cosmic storm halting your journey as well as your aging. Our planet – Krypton – was dying from not only its unstable inner core but also because of the corruption of its people. Your mother, Lara, and I programmed this ship to Earth as a non-powered **_**human, **_**until the time was right."**_

"Why? What happened in the final moments of Krypton?" Henry asked cautiously, having found his voice again, to which Jor-El's face darkened, and the latter's deep-blue eyes seemed to cloud slightly.

"_**Are you positive that you want to know?"**_

At this, Daniel nodded eagerly in response, as Jor-El began to explain about the events which led to Krypton's destruction.

"Please, explain everything to us," Daniel told Jor-El. "Explain Krypton's final moments, and teach me how to control my powers."

Silence filled the storm cellar for a while, which Daniel feared was a 'no' from Jor-El, when the hologram gave Daniel an understanding yet guilt-filled smile at him.

"_**Very well, **_**Daniel. **_**It all truly began when I argued with the High Council about the urgency of Krypton's inner core…"**_

2116 Beresford Road – (18:30)

Towards the outskirts of Smallville, O'Connell Mansion stood out proudly from within the heavily-wooded area which could only be accessed through its wrought-iron gates connected to two towering stone pillars — accompanying gray marble angel statues at the top of each of the pillars. The gates opened to allow the black '67 Impala Chevrolet belonging to Joseph O'Connell to enter past and along the tree-lined private road towards the main entrance of the mansion.

Once there, a smartly-dressed doorman opened the car door for Joseph, who promptly exited the vehicle.

"Thank you," Joseph said curtly and hastily rushed past the numerous butlers/maids, whom all bowed respectfully and stared in poorly-concealed fascination at Joseph's unusually frantic behavior.

Nevertheless, despite being stared at rather rudely (in his opinion), Joseph ignored his "underachieving" staff and practically barged into Ben's bedroom — startling the O'Connell heir, who was currently reading 'Flashpoint' issue one while sat up on his bed and underneath the covers.

"Hey, dad," Ben greeted routinely, not even bothering to tear his gaze from the comic book. "You're home."

"Yes, I am," Joseph replied in a somewhat irritated manner, before he swiftly took the comic book from Ben's grasp — much to the latter's frustration. "And I would appreciate that you make eye-contact with me when I am speaking to you, Benjamin."

At hearing his full forename, Ben glared at his father and gritted his teeth.

"It's Ben, _Joseph_, although I don't know why I even bother correcting you anymore."

Despite having the strong urge to scold the boy, Joseph took a deep breath and put on one of his infamous "O'Connell smiles", since he didn't come back to the mansion for small-talk.

"Ben." Joseph cleared his throat and continued in a cautious manner. "I came back to the mansion, because I wanted to talk to you about what happened at Smallville High. Do you remember anything particularly strange occurrences when the meteor shower struck?"

Ben's eyebrows rose in a mixture of curiosity and suspicion. The bluntness in Joseph's voice was apparent as Ben remembered it had always been, yet the cautiousness in Joseph's question was unexpected. This made Ben realize whatever he was going to say was something that Joseph was keen to divulge from him.

"Nothing much, pops." Ben saw Joseph cringe at the word 'pops' but not doing anything about it, which only reaffirmed Ben's belief that Joseph _really _wanted to know what happened. "All I remember is…"

_Flashback: January 4__th__ 2012 – Three Hours after the Meteor Shower_

_At first, darkness was all Ben could feel._

_It was if there was nothing else in existence besides the darkness and Ben. However, that rapidly changed in a few agonizing seconds, as Ben's other senses started to kick in._

_"Ugh..." Ben groaned unintelligibly, since he couldn't really say anything at the moment, before he scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Grrss..."_

_The heavy fumes from the flames - which Ben did not know were currently surrounding him - invaded his sense of smell and caught Ben off-guard while coughing rather violently._

_"Hello?" Ben tried to shout out but instead his voice was weak and barely louder than the sound of the flames surrounding him - something he saw once he could open his eyes. _

_That was when Ben saw the burning bodies of what he realized was every other student in the class._

_"Dear God..."_

_Unfortunately, things got even worse. Ben's eyes widened in horror, as he witnessed something that he would never forget for the rest of his life. _

_"SOMEBODY, HELP MEEEE!" _

_Ben didn't recognize the student who was screaming in agony while being burned alive with his arm outstretched towards the O'Connell heir and froze in shock as the burning student fell onto the floor without a single sound. Of course, the deadly silence of the burning classroom did not last for more than two seconds, before Ben vomited all across the floor at what he had just witnessed. Once he had finished doing so, Ben started to crawl over to where the exit USED to be and cried out when he found it blocked by a pile of fallen, burning bricks._

_"You bastard!" Ben cursed/coughed up into the smoke-filled air. "What the hell have I done!? You took my mom from me, and you practically took my dad, too!"_

_Tears were now streaming down Ben's blackened face. _

_"What the hell do you want from me!?"_

_Ben felt the life drain out of him by each passing second and struggled to keep awake while slumped against a heavily-damaged wall. This was the end. _

_Suddenly, the ground started to shake violently and cracks began to form a few feet in front of the barely-conscious Ben. From the cracks, thick vines erupted from them and forcefully widened the cracks further to allow even thicker (as well as stronger) vines to push through, even with the fires growing in intensity. Nevertheless, the vines seemed slither towards Ben and then wrapped themselves around his ankles, before they started to pull him down into the cracks. It was there, where Ben heard the melodious yet also husky female voice speak to him._

_"I have saved you, precious one. You will be a part of my plan."_

By the time he had finished explaining what had happened, Ben had tears running down his face and therefore did not dare to look Joseph in the eye.

"Is that all you remember?" Joseph questioned sharply, to which Ben nodded slowly. He then added in a disapproving tone: "Do not shed any tears, Ben. You are a O'Connell - which means that you are a survivor."

Ben sighed, since he had expected his father to respond like this and wiped his eyes with a tissue. Joseph didn't even care that Ben had been traumatized by that burning and screaming student, who had been invading his dreams for the past five weeks.

"Nevertheless, Benjamin, it is fortunate that this woman saved your life. Although, I believe one must have breathed one too many fumes to imagine vines saving them and depositing them at the mansion's gates," Joseph criticized with a raised eyebrow, before he turned on his heel and was about to exit the bedroom when he turned around to face Ben.

"Remember, Ben, O'Connell's are survivors. We will do _anything_ to survive _any_ predicament that we may face. Furthermore, you still have your health, Ben."

As soon as Joseph had left the room, Ben took a deep breath to prevent the rage he felt at his 'father'.

_[Ben]: O'Connell's are survivors? Ha! If that were true, dad, mom would still alive!_

Ben punched his pillow in an act of frustration, before he sneakily took out the second issue of 'Flashpoint' from within his bedside drawer and began reading it. However, as Ben delved deeper into the DC Universe, he failed to notice a few strands of his brown hair falling onto his pillow...

* * *

"Wait, so you're saying that I'm NOT Kryptonian?" Daniel said in a perplexed tone, before he quickly added: "At least, not your _average_ Kryptonian!"

_**"You are correct, Daniel," Jor-El answered with his hands clasped in front of him. "Zor-El was 'insistent' on making you better than your fellow Kryptonians. In other words, you are a genetically-superior Kryptonian with certain... advantages over an average Kryptonian."**_

"Such as...?" Daniel urged eagerly, only to have Jor-El frown in response.

**_"Unfortunately, I did not have enough time to find out ALL of your 'advantages'. However, with time and research, these answers will eventually come to us."_**

"Are there any disadvantages?" Janine asked worryingly - preventing Henry from asking the question himself.

_**"No," Jor-El firmly reassured the Li's with a soft smile. "Daniel is the most successful of the 'Lost Son' clones created by Zor-El, and he will fulfill his destiny as the Protector of Earth and-"**_

"-But how can you be so sure?" Daniel interrupted - his face plagued with anxiety and doubt. "How am I supposed to be Superman, when I'm not even Clark Kent!?"

Silence filled the storm cellar when this was said, and no-one could blame him. Henry and Janine were concerned for the safety of their child who would be fighting against the unimaginable horrors of the Universe if Daniel was "destined" to be such an iconic superheroes like Superman. Yet, a part of them realized how - in some/most ways - it would be a better life for their son. No longer was Daniel shackled by human limitations and average expectations, Henry and Janine felt... proud that their son would be fighting _for _mankind and possibly other species.

However, after hearing Daniel's doubt about becoming something _more_, Henry and Janine realized that _their_ son needed them more than ever.

"You are not Clark Kent – that much is true," Jor-El agreed understandingly. "And no-one will force you to be. You are your own person, Daniel, even when there is other media – comic books, television, movies – acting as pieces of your prophecy, it is ultimately _you_ who writes the story."

"And you aren't alone, son," Henry reassured Daniel with a comforting hand on the latter's shoulder. "You were our miracle – and now it's time for you to miracle for this planet."

Daniel sighed yet wore an appreciative grin on his face with the knowledge that his parents stood by him. He then flexed his fingers. Jor-El had explained to Daniel why he was human for fifteen years – with the reason being to allow him to _properly _live alongside humanity. Nevertheless, Daniel was extremely glad that his true _Kryptonian _self had been restored.

All of a sudden, Daniel let out a pained scream and clutched his ears in an effort to block out the deafening sound of rapid gunfire and numerous people running away from something that definitely did NOT sound human. However, it wasn't until Daniel heard Ben's frightened voice shouting for help did Daniel know that his friend needed him.

"I have to go!" Daniel stated seriously, which surprised and confused both his parents. "Ben's in trouble at his mansion, I think, and I have to save him."

"Ben O'Connell?" Henry questioned and added: "Are you _sure_?"

_**"Then you must go save him," Jor-El advised. The A.I. then noticed Henry and Janine's reluctant looks. "I, too, had heard the commotion at O'Connell Mansion, and Daniel is the only one capable of saving Benjamin O'Connell. Therefore, you must let him go."**_

Despite still being reluctant to let him go, Henry and Janine nodded to Daniel, who nodded in response with a determined look on his face. Then, with an intense burst of superhuman speed, Daniel ran out of the storm cellar – blasting the doors from their hinges as a result – and sped towards O'Connell Mansion.

_[Daniel]: This is awesome!_

It was if the whole world had been slowed down to a near-halt, as Daniel zoomed past the Talon Cafe and gasped in amazement at how – at the same – things rushed past him like a blur of mixed colors. However, even considering this observation, Daniel could still maneuver his way across the roads with almost minimal effort, as if running faster than a speeding bullet was _natural_ to him.

"I'm coming, Ben."

Daniel pushed himself to run faster towards the O'Connell Mansion, which was quickly coming into _human _sight and broke the entrance doors of the mansion off their hinges as well, before Daniel stopped abruptly with a little wobble a few feet away from an unconscious Ben. Daniel then glanced around the mansion and cringed at the state of it. Most of the stain-glass windows were shattered, with the shards of glass littering the carpeted floor. Various furniture looked as if they had been thrown aside and ruined books were scattered everywhere.

Unfortunately, due to Daniel being too busy observing the damage of the usually well-kept mansion, he did not see the sturdy vine behind him and was sent flying through several walls of the mansion when it slammed into him.

"Ugh," Daniel groaned, while he groggily stood up just in time to see the same vine lunge for him like a serpent in slow-motion.

_[Daniel]: Time to do some gardening!_

Daniel rolled out of the vine's lunge path and quickly grabbed a machete lying on the ruined carpeted floor. He then used the machete to cut the vine to tinier 'pieces' using a combination of superhuman speed and strength, while the vine was still in what seemed like slow-motion until its chopped-up pieces fell to the floor.

"Well, that was convenient," Daniel commented about the machete in his hands before throwing it away in disgust, when he remembered his unconscious friend and rushed over to him in a flash to check Ben's pulse.

"Ben, can you hear me? Goddammit!"

Unfortunately, Ben's pulse was incredibly weak and getting weaker by the minute if Daniel couldn't bring him to the nearest hospital for treatment.

"Stay with me, Ben!"

Daniel lifted Ben from the floor 'bridal-style' and was about to rush over to the Smallville Medical Center, when several smaller yet unusually strong vines came out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around his wrists and his feet. They then squeezed tightly with unbelievable force that it caused even Daniel to wince in pain and inadvertently drop Ben in the process while rooted on the spot.

"Why would you save _him_?" a female voice, which Daniel instantly recognized, sneered nastily from behind him. "He is the son of the murderer!"

"I could ask you the same question... Miss Ivy?"

The vines wrapped around Daniel's wrists tightened ever-so-slightly, causing Daniel to bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from wincing in pain, as he was turned around to face Ivy and gasped at her new 'look'.

Miss Ivy's copper-brown hair was much wilder and was alluring merely by looking at it. Furthermore, not only were their tiny, almost 'vein-like' vines wrapped covering certain parts of Ivy's body, but her skin now had a greener tint to it which almost matched greenness of Ivy's eyes – the only feature which had not changed. However, despite how alluring Ivy's hair and "other parts" were, Daniel knew he had to keep his focus even if said parts were barely covered in a rather revealing dress made out of leaves.

"You could have killed him, but for some reason you haven't. Why?"

"Because I need him... for the moment," Ivy explained through gritted teeth, before she gave what Daniel assumed to be a 'motherly' smile and folded her arms across her chest. "I need Ben as blackmail against his father – _the _murderer!"

"Murderer?" Daniel repeated, wondering who Ivy was referring to, when he suddenly remembered reading about the mass deforestation of several wooded areas from Metropolis to Central City lead by Joseph O'Connell. "Joseph..."

At this realization, Ivy smiled in satisfaction and took a step nearer towards Daniel. She then started to tenderly stroke his right cheek, while he simultaneously tried in vain to break free of the vines wrapped around his wrists and feet. Ivy then began speaking with a seductive, captivating tone in her voice which almost made Daniel lose control of himself.

"When the meteor shower occurred and tore apart the classroom, I was close to death. But the special meteor rocks allowed me to connect to Mother Nature, and she _saved _me as a reward for my faithfulness. Unfortunately, not all are grateful towards Mother Nature – especially Joseph O'Connell, which is why I will eradicate him and anyone else who opposes our mother. And since you are _clearly _not on nature's side, you will join _him_."

Just as soon as Daniel felt his eyes burn up as if on they were ablaze, Ivy passionately kissed him and instantly replaced the burning sensation in his eyes with an even more intense sensation in his mouth. The sensation was unbearable, as Daniel clutched his throat using both of his now free hands and went down vigorously coughing onto his knees. Daniel didn't even notice Ivy casually walking out of the mansion with the unconscious Ben alongside her via a moving 'bed' of intertwined vines, before he screamed his lungs out and instantly shattering all the remaining windows in the process.

**A/N: Why did you think of part one? Was it good, bad, or something in the middle? If it were any of those, post a review and keep reading to find out what happened to next! Thank you!**

**Revelation II 1x03 = While Daniel tries desperately to fight the effects of Poison Ivy's kiss, Ben is kidnapped by Ivy, who plans to use him as blackmail against Joseph in order to stop O'Corporations from "killing" Mother Nature. Unfortunately, when a certain Crystal of Power is involved, things almost always get awry and something even worse than Ivy will be released from the depths of a horrifying realm...**


End file.
